Le revirement final
by Andy56
Summary: J'ai modifiée la fin de IOTH car elle ne répondait pas à toutes mes attentes. Je réalise donc la fin que j'aurais voulu voir.


Auteur : Andy56 (MissParker63@hotmail.com) Série : Le Caméléon Genre : Aventure, Action ; Romance Jarod/Miss Parker Disclamers : Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont pas à moi, je ne touche pas d'argent etc. Résumé : J'ai modifié la fin de IOTH, c'est une sorte de troisième téléfilm où je réalise tout ce que j'aurais voulu voir dans la série. Jarod convainc Parker de le rejoindre, ils fuient le Centre et tentent de retrouver les rouleaux. C'est ma toute première fanfiction, alors soyez indulgents ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires et vos critiques pour que je puisse améliorer les prochaines. Bonne lecture !!  
  
Le Caméléon : Le revirement final  
  
Chapitre I :  
  
Dans le ciel marocain : Jarod était dans l'avion qui l'amenait au Triumvirat, en compagnie de Mlle Parker, Mr Raines et Lyle. Il était à l'avant avec la jeune femme et essayait de contrôler l'appareil car en se trompant de fil, Lyle avait mis l'avion dans une plus grande difficulté. Mais il était trop tard : ils s'écrasèrent en plein milieu de la forêt tropicale d'Afrique.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sur une plage, au milieu de nulle part : Une boîte en bois était ouverte, sur le sable un des rouleaux était déroulé et on pouvait y lire : « Le Centre verra le jour, l'élu sera trouvé, un garçon nommé Jarod. » Puis un coup de vent le souleva et on pu voir : « une seule personne lui permettra d'accomplir sa destiné : un être cher à son c?ur. »  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quelque part dans la forêt : Il y avait des branches cassées partout ainsi que des débris d'avion. Soudain on entendit un homme tousser, les bruits provenaient de l'intérieur de la carcasse, c'était Jarod. Il souleva une plaque de métal et sortit, il surveilla les alentours : Raines et Lyle étaient-ils vivants? Et Mlle Parker? Il s'inquiéta pour elle, bien qu'elle l'ait empêché de retrouver sa famille plusieurs fois et qu'elle soit souvent arrivée au mauvais moment, il ne pouvait vouloir sa mort et encore moins comme ça. Il se retourna vers l'avion, les gémissements qu'il venait d'entendre n'étaient certainement pas ceux de Raines ou de Lyle. C'était Parker, elle était vivante mais un siège l'empêchait de dégager sa jambe droite, il la déplaça à l'extérieur mais il se rendit compte qu'elle ne respirait plus. Il commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque, après plusieurs tentatives elle n'était toujours pas consciente, il recommença puis elle ouvrit les yeux et elle tremblait. Il posa délicatement son manteau sur elle. En se relevant il aperçut Lyle en train de secouer la tête. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Il n'allait tout de même pas rester sagement assis à attendre que le Triumvirat leur envoie un hélicoptère. C'était donc clair : il devait partir, mais il ne laissera pas Mlle Parker seule avec Raines et Lyle qui seraient capables de l'abandonner ici, même blessée. Alors il prit Parker dans ses bras et s'éloigna discrètement du lieu de l'accident, voyant que les deux autres étaient en train de le chercher. Il marcha pendant une heure ou deux puis s'arrêta pour dormir un peu. Parker perdait beaucoup de sang, à la fin de la journée ils arrivèrent à une vieille cabane abandonnée. Jarod fit un feu et tenta de la réchauffer un temps soit peu. Il fit chauffer un peu d'eau puis lui mit une autre couverture, voyant qu'elle était très affaiblie et surtout frigorifiée, il lui frictionna doucement le dos. Elle était à demi consciente et n'arrivait pas à garder ses paupières ouvertes. D'un coté, elle se demandait se qu'elle faisait là mais de l'autre elle était bien contente qu'il l'ait emmenée car elle n'aurait pas supporter de rester seule avec Raines et Lyle. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, pourquoi faisait-il tout ça pour elle? Le méritait- elle vraiment? Celle-ci tremblait, ses lèvres avaient bleuit, Jarod la prit dans ses bras et lui ordonna de se battre et de ne pas laisser le froid l'envahir, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'endorme.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Dans le labo du Centre : Broots arriva affolé en face de Sydney. Broots : Olalalala, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais le Centre est en effervescence. Et je suis vraiment inquiet. Sydney : Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles de Jarod et de Mlle Parker. Broots : Peut-être que je pourrais localiser leur avion, ou la ligne du téléphone portable de Mlle Parker? Sydney : Faites ce que vous pourrez Broots, mais dépêchez-vous, il leur est peut-être arrivé quelque chose.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapitre II :  
  
Dans la cabane : Le jour se levait, Jarod et Parker dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle avait reprit des couleurs. Soudain ils entendirent des hommes dans la forêt, Jarod les avait repérés et dit à la jeune femme qu'il était temps de partir. Parker : Pourquoi partirais-je? J'appartiens au Centre et, de plus, je ne pourrai pas marcher longtemps. Mais toi tu devrais en profiter pour te faire la belle. Tu le fais si bien. Jarod : Tu dis ça car tu sais que je ne te laisserai jamais ici. Et puis tu ne vas pas me dire que tu préfères rester avec un père qui a tué ta mère et un frère jumeau que tu hais plus que tout ? Elle baissa la tète, passa les mains dans ses cheveux puis soupira. Parker : Si je m'enfuis, ils me poursuivrons moi aussi comme si j'étais une fugitive. et je n'aurai jamais le courage de fuir toute ma vie. Jarod : Et alors? Mieux vaut être une fugitive aux yeux du Centre qu'aux yeux de la loi. Parker : Mais les flics ne nous traqueraient pas pour nous faire la peau eux! Jarod : C'est simple, tu fais ton choix maintenant car ils vont arriver et ce sera trop tard. Je t'offre la chance de recommencer une vie qui ne pourrait pas être pire que celle que tu as aujourd'hui. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, aperçut des nettoyeurs, elle soupira de nouveau puis baissa les yeux. Jarod : Alors? Parker : Je sens que je vais le regretter. mais je n'ai pas le choix. Jarod sourit, lui prit la main et ils sortirent par la fenêtre de derrière. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les bois et qu'elle ait mal à la jambe ou non Parker se mit presque à courir. Jarod jeta quelques coups d'?il par-dessus son épaule : les nettoyeurs les suivaient. Tout en continuant de fuir, il essayait de trouver une solution mais c' était trop tard : ils étaient encerclés. Parker eut une idée : Parker : Fais-moi confiance. Elle dégaina son Smith & Wesson et le pointa sur sa poitrine. Parker : Je veux t'aider. Jarod : Tu es sûre que c'est la seule solution? Parker : Tu en vois une autre toi? Un nettoyeur : Ils sont là! Une dizaine de nettoyeurs arriva, Jarod était pris mais au moins Mlle Parker avait sauvé sa couverture. Un hélicoptère s'approcha, ils aperçurent Lyle puis entendirent ce qu'il disait grâce au talkie-walkie d'un des nettoyeurs : Lyle : Ca c'est du très bon travail soeurette, notre père et le Triumvirat vont être ravis. Jarod observait Parker, elle remarqua ce sourire, celui qu'elle ne supportait pas auparavant mais que maintenant voudrait qu'il ne s'efface jamais de son visage.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Dans le labo du Centre : Broots : Sydney! Sydney! J'ai intercepté un appel de Lyle à destination du bureau de Mr Raines. J'ai mis son téléphone sur écoute en espérant avoir des informations. Sydney : Oui Broots et alors qu'avez-vous appris? Broots : Et bien ils ont retrouvé Jarod, l'avion qui les conduisait au Triumvirat s'est écrasé, mais ils vont bien à ce que j'ai compris. Sydney : Je présume qu'ils l'emmènent directement au Triumvirat. Broots : Vous avez raison.  
  
Chapitre III :  
  
En voiture sur le trajet du Triumvirat : Trois limousines noires, vitres teintées et roulant à vive allure sortaient de l'héliport. Dans celle du milieu se trouvaient Jarod, Lyle, Mlle Parker et un nettoyeur. Sans oublier le conducteur. Mlle Parker avait le regard dans le vide, elle essayait de trouver une solution : comment sortir Jarod de là? Allait-il continuer à lui faire confiance? En face d'elle, Jarod l'observait, il tentait de capter son attention, en vain. Il aurait voulu être persuadé qu'elle avait changé de camp, qu'il pouvait lui faire totalement confiance mais un doute subsistait dans son esprit. Peut-être l'avait-elle berné? Non, ce n'était pas possible, c'était sûr, elle avait changé et elle était décidée à l'aider, comment avait-t-il pu en douter? Il devait tenter quelque chose, et vite avant q'ils ne soient trop proches du Triumvirat. Ils arrivèrent à un feu rouge, il y avait beaucoup de passants, peut-être cela les empêcherait-t-il de faire feu? Menotté, Jarod donna un coup de coude à Lyle et Mlle Parker en profita pour désarmer le nettoyeur. Ils sortirent vite et s'enfuirent en courant, mais pour aller où? Parker fit signe à Jarod de la suivre, ils tournèrent dans une ruelle. Ils rentrèrent dans un entrepôt, Parker en profita pour lui enlever ses menottes. Il prit sa main, une mèche de cheveux cachait les yeux de la jeune femme. Il la repoussa délicatement, puis il s'aperçut qu'elle perdait du sang, sa blessure à la cuisse s'était remise à saigner. Jarod : Il faut vite la soigner ou elle va s'infecter. Parker : Ce n'est rien, pour l'instant il faut se planquer. Elle semblait vraiment inquiète. Elle regardait autour d'elle : personne. Jarod : Il faut trouver de quoi nettoyer ta blessure et faire un bandage. Parker : Non, ce qu'on doit faire c'est trouver un hôtel pour la nuit. Et docteur Jarod me soignera là-bas. Il esquissa un sourire hésitant. Soudain des nettoyeurs se firent entendre à l'extérieur, il ne valait mieux pas s'éterniser ici. Ils se remirent à courir, prirent le métro puis s'arrêtèrent dans un hôtel.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hôtel Yaoundé : Ils ouvrirent la porte, Jarod prit Mlle Parker par le bras et l'aida à s'asseoir. Il regarda sa cuisse mais ce n'était pas infecté. Parker : Retourne-toi, je vais enlever mon pantalon pour que ce soit plus facile pour faire mon bandage. Il s'exécuta. Parker : On devrait peut-être contacter Sydney et Broots, pour leur dire qu'on va bien. Avant qu'il ne se retourne, elle avait enlevé son pantalon et sa chemise, s'était couchée et avait juste ressortie sa jambe droite. Il désinfecta la plaie et commença à faire son bandage. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait aussi proche de Parker et qu'il n'était pas en tête à tête avec son Smith & Wesson. A part, peut-être, quand ils étaient sur Carthis. Il banda sa cuisse en prenant soin de ne pas trop serrer. Il frôla légèrement sa peau, elle était fraîche mais infiniment douce. Il eut droit pour cela à un regard noir. Il se releva et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. La jeune femme s'était endormie, elle était si belle et semblait si douce qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras à nouveau, rien qu'une minute. A ce moment là, elle se réveilla à cause de la douleur qui provenait de sa blessure, Jarod s'approcha. Parker : Tu peux dormir ici. Elle désigna le dessus des draps à coté d'elle. Jarod : Le fauteuil sera très bien. Lui répondit-il non sans hésitation. Parker : Tant mieux j'aurai plus de place. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant? Jarod : Il faut déjà qu'on se fournisse de fausses identités, ensuite on change ville et on avise. Et oui, maintenant c'est à toi de jouer le rôle de la souris et il ne te va pas si mal ! Elle haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération, décidément, elle n'aimait vraiment pas son humour, puis d'une voix grave elle le lui fit comprendre : Parker : Bonne nuit Jarod. Jarod : Bonne nuit Parker.  
  
Chapitre IV :  
  
Hôtel Yaoundé : Le lendemain, Parker en se réveillant jeta un ?il sur le fauteuil, Jarod n'était plus là. La porte s'ouvrit et il entra, un plateau dans les mains, il le posa sur le lit. Puis il posa délicatement un gardénia près du verre de jus d'orange. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Parker : Tu n'oublies donc jamais rien? Jarod : Rien en ce qui te concerne. Après cette phrase elle lui sourit, d'un sourire à se frapper la tête contre les murs. C'était la première fois qu'elle souriait vraiment devant lui. Ce sourire respirait le bonheur, celui d'être enfin «libre», il illuminait son visage. Jarod prit sa main entre les siennes, s'arma de courage et l'embrassa. Et contre toute attente, elle ne le repoussa pas violement, au contraire elle se serra contre lui. Il n'y croyait pas, il se sentait si bien, elle aussi. Elle avait besoin qu'on la prenne dans ses bras, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie en sécurité. Elle avait confiance en lui et elle devait le lui montrer. Soudain le téléphone portable de Parker retentit dans la pièce et brisa ce silence romantique. Elle décrocha et lâcha son fameux « quoi » lourd de reproches. Sydney : Mlle Parker, heureux de vous entendre, vous allez bien et Jarod? Parker : Sydney. nous allons bien tous les deux. Sydney : Je suis rassuré, vous avez mis de l'ambiance au Centre. La Tour est dans tous ses états. Parker : Et comment vont nos chers Raines et Lyle? Sydney : Ils viennent de rentrer d'Afrique et ils sont furieux, je crois que s'ils vous retrouvent ils sont prêts à vous étriper sur le champs tous les deux, caméléon ou non! Alors faites très attention à vous. Parker : Ne vous faites pas de soucis Sydney, on sait ce que l'on doit faire. Sydney : Je vous rappellerai dans quelques jours pour avoir de vos nouvelles. Parker : Très bien, prenez soin de vous Sydney ainsi que de Broots et de Debbie. A bientôt. Après avoir raccroché elle se tourna vers Jarod. Parker : Il vaudrait mieux y aller maintenant. Puis l'ordinateur sonna et le Major Charles apparu à l'écran. Major Charles : Bonjour Jarod! Comment vas-tu ? Jarod : Papa? Je n'y crois pas, c'est toi? Vous allez bien tous les deux? Major Charles : Oui, très bien, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir contacté plus tôt. Mais je voulais te dire que je crois que j'ai retrouvé ta mère. Alors rendez-vous demain à 16h à Atlanta, à l'hôtel Midnight, chambre 109. Jarod : J'y serai Papa et il y aura aussi Mlle Parker. Il la regarda en souriant. Jarod : Elle est de mon coté. de notre coté. Et elle va nous aider à détruire le Centre. Major Charles : Merci Mlle Parker, je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre vous nous feriez confiance. Je suis désolé mais je dois vous laisser avant d'être repéré par les espions du Centre! Jarod : Au revoir Papa. Parker : A très bientôt major Charles. Major Charles : Faites très attention à vous et à demain. Jarod se retourna et prit Parker dans ses bras, tous les deux étaient fous de joie à l'idée de retrouver sa famille. La jeune femme prit son téléphone et appela à la maison de Broots, il allait partir au Centre. Elle lui raconta l'histoire des rouleaux et lui demanda de faire des recherches, puis lui conseilla de fouiller le bureau de Raines ainsi que celui de Lyle. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il les mette sur écoute. Au début Broots refusa car il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes mais Parker insista sur le fait que cela les aiderait à détruire le Centre, et qu'après tout ça il pourrait offrir une vraie vie à Debbie. Le pauvre homme hésita longuement mais il décida de faire tout ce qu'il pourrait car le Centre avait déjà fait assez de mal autour de lui. Il raccrochèrent sur cette dernière phrase. Jarod et Parker prirent ensuite la direction de l'aéroport.  
  
Chapitre V :  
  
Juste au moment d'embarquer dans l'avion ils furent remarqués par deux nettoyeurs. Ils se mirent à courir et Jarod eut une idée : ils récupérèrent leur voiture et se dirigèrent vers un aéroport privé. Ils semèrent rapidement les hommes de Lyle, trouvèrent un avion et Jarod fit monter Mlle Parker jusqu'au 7ème ciel jusqu'à Atlanta.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Dans les rues d'Atlanta : Jarod trouvait facilement sa route étant déjà venu ici plusieurs fois. Parker et lui ne se lâchaient plus la main depuis le matin. Ils savaient que bientôt ils ne se quitteraient plus jamais et que le Centre allait payer pour tout le mal qu'il leur avait fait à eux et à leurs familles. L'hôtel Midnight était enfin en vue, le c?ur de Jarod se mit à battre de plus belle. Tous les deux étaient vraiment très impatients. Ils entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment et prirent l'escalier sur leur droite pour enfin arriver en face de la chambre. Jarod prit une grande inspiration et frappa. La poignée tourna, la porte s'ouvrit, une femme aux longs cheveux roux apparu devant lui. Margaret : Jarod ?! Au mon dieu c'est bien toi ? Jarod se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. Jarod : Maman, je suis si heureux, je t'ai enfin retrouvée. Ca fait plus de cinq ans je te cherche sans relâche. Puis il se retourna vers Parker, ils avaient les larmes aux yeux, il mit sa main sur son épaule. Jarod : Je te présente Mlle Parker. Margaret : Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance, votre mère m'a tellement parlé de vous quand vous étiez enfant. J'ai ressentit une étrange sensation quand je vous ai vue à Carthis. Parker : Tout comme moi, mais cela m'a réconforté de voir que vous étiez toujours vivante alors que le Centre traque votre fils depuis plus de 5 ans. Leur regards convergèrent vers Jarod qui venait de prendre Ethan, Emilie et son petit frère dans ses bras. Jarod : C'est si bon de vous revoir. Parker : Ethan! Ethan : Parker! Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça, mais mes voix m'ont dit de continuer ma route. C'est donc ce que j'ai fait et j'ai retrouvé le Major Charles. Jarod et Parker restèrent deux jours à Atlanta puis toute la famille se rendit séparément à Blue Cove. Il était convenu qu'ils règleraient rapidement le sort du Centre.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Le Centre, Blue Cove : Broots entra dans le laboratoire en courant. Broots : Sydney? Sydney? Vous êtes là? Sydney : Oui Broots, que se passe-t-il? Broots : Et bien il y a trois jours j'ai parlé avec Mlle parker. Sydney : Oui, et que vous a-t-elle demandé? Broots : Et bien justement, je ne devais en parler à personne mais vous ce n'est pas pareil. je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, vous dire. Il lui coupa la parole. Sydney : Que vous a-t-elle dit Broots? Broots : Elle voulait des informations sur des rouleaux et que je mette Mr Raines et Mr Lyle sur écoute. Sydney : Que représentent ces rouleaux? Broots s'assit sur la chaise en face de Sydney et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Broots : Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va en faire mais cela ne présage rien de bon. Sydney : Et vous avez trouvé ces rouleaux? Broots : Justement j'ai lancé mes recherches mais cela n'a rien donné, je vais dons essayer sur internet. A mon avis le Centre peut commencer à creuser sa tombe car Mlle Parker et Jarod sont déterminés à en finir. Et quand ils auront les rouleaux, tout ira très vite! En haut des marches, derrière un mur, un homme avait tout entendu. Il sorti un téléphone portable de sa poche, composa un numéro et le porta à son oreille, on pouvait voir qu'il lui manquait un pouce. Lyle : Mr Raines? C'est Lyle. Je crois qu'il va falloir mettre tout en oeuvre pour retrouver Jarod et se débarrasser de Mlle Parker. Ou nous auront de sérieux problèmes. Je pense qu'il faut agir vite. très vite. J'ai ma petite idée, ils nous mèneront peut-être même jusqu'aux rouleaux.  
  
Chapitre V I :  
  
Hôtel Prime Line, Blue Cove. Jarod entra, suivi de Mlle Parker qui s'allongea sur le lit. Jarod : Je crois que l'on devrait trouver un plan pour se débarrasser le plus vite possible du Centre avant d'avoir des problèmes. Parker : Je suis d'accord mais on devrait avant tout rattraper nos deux nuit blanches. On sera plus en forme demain. Jarod : Je crois que c'est une très bonne idée. Il enleva son tee-shirt et s'allongea à coté de Parker. Celle-ci se releva pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, et en ressortit cinq minutes après, vêtue d'un pyjama de soie bleue. Ils se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Le lendemain matin : Un café à la main, Parker s'approcha de Jarod. Celui-ci travaillait sur son ordinateur, il prit la tasse qu'elle lui tendait. Parker : Que comptes-tu faire précisément? On risque de mettre du temps à retrouver ces rouleaux, s'ils ne sont pas tombés dans la mer. Jarod : Tu as raison mais d'après mes calculs ils sont bien tombés sur la terre ferme. Parker : J'espère qu'on pourra les retrouver avant le Centre, ou qui sait ce qui arrivera. J'appelle Sydney pour savoir s'ils ont du nouveau. Jarod : Ok, tiens, prends mon portable. Elle composa son numéro et patienta. Parker : Sydney? C'est Parker. Sydney : Parker, je m'inquiétais, Broots m'a mis au courant pour les rouleaux. Que comptez-vous faire? Parker : Nous voulons retrouver les rouleaux avant le Centre et le détruire. J'appelais juste pour vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter pour nous. Tout va parfaitement bien. Et aussi pour savoir si vous aviez du nouveau. Sydney : Je suis désolé, pour l'instant les premières recherches n'ont rien donné mais Broots est en train de chercher sur internet. Parker : Il ne faut pas baisser les bras, on va y arriver, mes voix me l'ont dit. Sydney : J'en suis sûr, faites attention à vous. Parker : Vous aussi.  
  
Lyle était toujours derrière son mur, il appela quelqu'un et lui demanda s'il avait repéré l'appel. La personne lui répondit que oui et lui transmit l'adresse de l'hôtel de nos deux héros.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hôtel Prime Line, Blue Cove : Voyant que Jarod était très imprégné de son travail, Parker lui dit qu'elle allait prendre une douche et qu'elle irait faire des courses. En effet, la nourriture de l'hôtel n'était pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur. Une demi-heure après, elle sortit de l'hôtel mais ne remarqua pas qu'une voiture la suivait. Elle marchait tranquillement, la voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur, un homme pesant trois fois son poids en sortit et lui appliqua un mouchoir d'éther sur la bouche. Elle fut emmenée directement au Centre dans une cellule du SL-21. Le fait que Parker ne revienne pas inquiéta Jarod, il décida d' appeler Sydney. Celui-ci tenta de le rassurer et lui dit qu'il allait demander à Broots d'effectuer quelques recherches dans ses écoutes téléphoniques. Jarod décida d'aller faire un tour dans la rue pour voir s'il pouvait trouver quelque chose pour retrouver Parker. Il était très inquiet, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver. Elle devait juste faire des courses et cela faisait 2h30 qu'elle était partie. Cela ne pouvait être que le Centre. Il fallait toujours qu'il leur fasse du mal. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter cette vie? Parker était- elle toujours vivante? Oui, ça il en était sûr, il l'aurait senti sinon. Après avoir raccroché, il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains puis regarda le ciel : Mon dieu, faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.  
  
Chapitre VII :  
  
SL-21, Le Centre, Blue Cove : La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, Parker ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut des barreaux, une faible lumière éclairait ses yeux gonflés et cernés. Elle tenta de se lever mais une insupportable douleur la ramena au sol. Parker glissa sa main sur sa cheville et sentit qu'elle avait doublé de volume. Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, la personne marchait rapidement, les bruits se rapprochèrent puis la porte s'ouvrit. L'homme resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, il avait quelque chose dans les mains mais elle n'arriva pas à savoir ce que c'était. Il était simplement vêtu d'un jeans et d'un tee-shirt bleu, une cagoule noire recouvrait son visage laissant apparaître deux petits yeux marrons et deux lèvres épaisses. Elle ne reconnut pas ses yeux car c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait, ils étaient remplis de haine. Mais ce n'était pas celle qu'il y avait dans les siens il y a encore très peu de temps. Depuis que Jarod avait retrouvé sa famille ils étaient redevenus ceux qu'ils étaient quand elle était jeune, c'est-à-dire lumineux et pleins d'amour. Les yeux de cet homme contenaient une haine contre le monde, un plaisir sadique qui montrait qu'il était capable de faire n'importe quoi sans jamais rien regretter. Il l'observait lui aussi, il la contemplait comme un vulgaire trophée de chasse accroché au mur. Cette façon de la regarder fit courir un frisson le long du dos de Parker alors elle décida de rompre le silence. Parker : Qui êtes-vous? Il esquissa un sourire méprisant qui laissa apparaître une dentition plus que négligée. L'homme : Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire? Parker : Qu'est ce que vous me voulez? Pourquoi m'avez-vous amenée ici? C'est une cellule du Centre. L'homme : Je ne te veux rien, je ne fais que suivre les ordres qui feront de moi un homme assez riche. Parker : Et ces ordres, ils viennent de qui? Pour lui répondre, il se baissa et approcha son visage du sien, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire reculer d'un bon mètre. L'homme : Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te répondre ma belle? Je ne suis pas le dernier des idiots. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, ce qui le fit sourire. Il sortit et s'éloigna de la pièce après avoir fermé la porte à double tour, laissant de nouveau Parker seule dans l'obscurité.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Près de l'hôtel Prime Line, Blue Cove : Jarod marchait dans la rue, il scrutait le sol à la recherche du moindre indice qui aurait pu lui indiquer où se trouvait Mlle Parker. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver? Elle ne pouvait pas être partie de son plein gré, elle était décidée à détruire le Centre alors elle n'aurait pas pu partir comme ça, l'abandonner? Non, il lui est forcément arrivé quelque chose.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Bureau de Broots, Le Centre, Blue Cove : Sydney : Est-ce que vous pouvez me chercher des informations sur les écoutes que vous avez mis en place? Broots : Oui, à quel sujet? Sydney : Il semble que Mlle Parker ait disparut et je soupçonne Raines et Lyle d'être à l'origine de ce mystère. Broots : Elle aurait été enlevée par le Centre? Sydney : C'est ce que l'on veut vérifier Broots, alors dépêchez-vous. Broots : Mais alors pourquoi ne pas avoir récupéré Jarod avec Mlle Parker? Sydney : J'imagine que c'est pour exercer une pression sur lui, pour qu'il retrouve les rouleaux à leur place et le plus vite possible. Comme ça, lors de l'échange, ils le récupéreront.. Broots : Alors je me mets tout de suite au travail. Sydney : Merci Broots, prévenez-moi dès que vous trouvez quelque chose de suspect. Broots : Entendu.  
  
Chapitre VIII :  
  
Lyle s'approchait de la cellule de Mlle Parker, il s'arrêta devant l'un des gardes. Lyle : est-ce qu'elle est là ? Le garde : Oui monsieur Lyle, mais je crois qu'il ne faut rien attendre d'elle. Lyle : Je m'en doutais, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait déjà trouvé quelque chose sur les rouleaux. Ils se serrèrent la main puis l'homme s'écarta de Lyle après avoir eu son argent. Mais après avoir fait trois pas, il s'effondra sur le sol : Lyle venait de lui tirer deux balles dans le dos. Lyle : Je n'allais pas dépenser autant d'argent rien que pour ma s?ur. Il se baissa et récupéra une épaisse enveloppe dans la poche intérieure de la veste du kidnappeur. Il se releva puis ouvrit la porte de la cellule de Parker. Lyle : Alors, comment trouves-tu tes nouveaux appartements ? Parker : Pour la déco, ce n'est pas encore ça, pour le confort non plus. Lyle : Ca n'est pas mon problème. Mais tu pourras avoir une mort rapide si tu me dis où sont les rouleaux ou comment je peux les récupérer. Elle lui coupa la parole. Parker : Tu peux te fourrer tes 9 doigts là où je pense et cette fois-ci Raines et son pouce ne sont pas là. Lyle : Je disais donc, soit une mort rapide si tu coopères, soit je me charge personnellement de te faire parler. Parker : Tu ne me fais pas peur. Lyle : Ah oui ? Et bien pourtant tu devrais car cette fois, Jarod ne pourra pas t'aider et si tu ne fermes pas ta gueule, je te ferai regretter ta venue au monde. Parker : Je voudrais bien voir ça. Il approcha sa tête toute près de celle de Parker, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Elle haussa les sourcils, puis il sortit de la cellule, après avoir fermé la porte il lui fit un sourire méprisant par la vitre.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hôtel Prime Line : Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que Jarod était dans la rue, il voulait absolument trouver un indice, quelque chose qui le mènerait à Parker. Mais il n'y avait rien, soudain son téléphone sonna, c'était Sydney. Jarod : Oui. Sydney : Jarod, on a du nouveau, Broots a trouvé Parker, elle est au Centre. Dans le SL 21. Jarod : Comment va-t-elle ? Sydney : On ne le sait pas encore, on a la vidéo de son arrivée. Il y a un homme qui la porte. Ils ont dû l'endormir pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Jarod : Elle n'est pas blessée au moins ? Il n'y a pas de sang ? Je viens le plus vite possible. Sydney : Non Jarod, il vaut mieux que tu restes caché pour l'instant. Je vais descendre pour voir comment elle va et ce soir, Broots et moi allons la sortir de là. Jarod : Laissez-moi vous aider. Sydney : Non ! Laisse nous faire, Lyle n'attend que ça, ne t'en fais pas, on va y arriver. Jarod : D'accord, mais appelez-moi le plus vite possible pour me mettre au courant du moindre changement. Avant que Sydney ne puisse lui répondre, Broots arriva dans le bureau en criant qu'il avait trouvé les rouleaux. Sydney mit le haut-parleur. Jarod : Où sont-ils Broots ? Broots : Ils ont été trouvés au Maroc dans une petite ville puis apportés dans un musée. Jarod : Broots allez droit au but s'il vous plaît ! Broots : Eh bien ils sont en vol pour le Centre et se poseront à 23 h 30 sur un aéroport privé à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Blue Cove. Sydney : Merci, c'est du très bon travail Broots. Celui-ci esquissa un léger sourire, fier d'avoir pu aider, puis demanda à Jarod ce qu'il allait faire. Jarod : C'est simple dites à Sam, le fidèle nettoyeur de Parker d'être à l'aéroport à 22 h 30 s'il veut l'aider. Je sais qu'il acceptera, surtout s'il sait que cela lui permettra de quitter le Centre et de gagner par la même occasion un bon paquet d'argent. Sydney : Jarod, fais attention à toi, à mon avis ils vont mettre en place une sacrée sécurité. Jarod : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, sortez Parker de sa cellule et rejoignez nous rapidement. Broots : Comptez sur moi Jarod, enfin sur mes compétences en piratage électronique plutôt. Jarod : Merci de votre aide à tous les deux, je vous laisse car il ne me reste que quatre heures pour préparer un plan. Sydney : Bonne chance. Jarod : Oui, à vous aussi. Il raccrocha et se tourna vers l'écran de son ordinateur. Il lui fallait des idées et vite, il fallait agir à l'aéroport car si les rouleaux arrivaient au Centre, il ne pourrait plus rien faire sans prendre énormément de risques. Il commença par trouver des gilets pare-balles puis cacha plusieurs véhicules aux alentours de l'aéroport. Il avait décidé qu'il surprendrait l'équipe de nettoyeurs un peu avant qu'ils ne montent dans leur voiture. Il prendrait Lyle en otage et récupérerait les rouleaux. Mais il avait besoin de Sam car il devait être couvert au cas où Parker, Sydney et Broots seraient en retard. Il les rappela d'ailleurs à 22 h pour leur dire que s'ils étaient en retard, ils devraient le rejoindre à l'entrepôt 18 sur le quai C du port de Blue Cove.  
  
Chapitre IX :  
  
Le Centre, Blue Cove, 22 h 30 : Broots entra dans le bureau de Sydney à toute allure. Sydney : Est-ce que vous avez réussi à neutraliser les caméras Broots ? Broots : Oui, mais on n'a qu'un quart d'heure, ils ont amélioré la sécurité informatique et j'ai failli me faire avoir. Sydney : Dépêchons-nous alors. Ils descendirent au SL-21, deux nettoyeurs marchaient dans le couloir et deux autres gardaient la cellule de Parker. Sydney et Broots étaient munis de silencieux, Broots fit le autour pour arriver de l'autre côté et pointa son arme sur le dos du premier nettoyeur. Il dit au second de lui donner son arme et récupéra celle de son otage. Son c?ur battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique allait exploser littéralement, de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front dégarni, et il tremblait terriblement. Mais il ne fallait pas flancher, sinon cela coûterait la vie de Parker et cela était hors de question. Il vit Sydney menacer les autres nettoyeurs puis leur assener un violent coup de crosse sur la nuque. Le psy récupéra les clefs dans la poche de l'un d'eux puis ouvrit la porte à Parker. Celle-ci n'avait rien entendu, elle se leva et se jeta dans ses bras. Parker : Sydney ! Au mon dieu, je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de vous voir de toute ma vie. Sydney : Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous boitez ? Parker : Ce n'est rien, comment va Jarod ? Broots : Il va bien, on doit vite le rejoindre pour l'aider à récupérer les rouleaux. Parker : Merci à tous les deux, allons-y vite alors. Elle se baissa et ramassa l'arme du deuxième gardien.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Au même moment, à l'aéroport : Jarod venait d'appeler Sam, il avait accepté, il voulait détruire le Centre lui aussi. Après toutes ces années, il n'en pouvait plus de découvrir chaque jour de nouvelles monstruosités. Il devait rejoindre Jarod dans un petit hangar, où il lui expliquerait son plan en détail. Il était 22 h 50, Sydney n'allait pas tarder à l'appeler, c'est ce qui arrivera deux minutes après. Jarod : Sydney ? Comment va Mlle Parker. Sydney : Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander. Il tendit le téléphone à la jeune femme qui était à l'arrière de la voiture en train de bander sa cheville, il lui sourit. Jarod : Parker ? Ça va bien ? Tu n'as rien ? Parker : Ça va Jarod, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je n'ai rien. Nous sommes sur le chemin de l'aéroport, je pense que nous serons là-bas vers 23 h 15. Jarod : Ça sera juste mais ça ira, je préfère que vous soyez là car cela m'inquiète de n'être aidé que par Sam. Parker : Sam ? Il est avec toi ? Jarod : Oui, on a réussi à le convaincre, il a fallu y mettre le prix mais il est venu. Parker : Fais attention à toi, on arrive vite. Où te rejoindrons-nous ? Jarod : À la droite si de l'entrée principale, il y a un petit hangar, c'est de là que je surveille l'arrivée de l'avion. Parker : Très bien, à tout de suite. Jarod raccrocha puis entendit du bruit derrière lui : c'était Sam. Le nettoyeur vint s'accroupir à côté du petit génie. Sam : Désolé pour le retard. Jarod : Je pensais avoir dit 22 h 30, pas 23 h que je sache. Sam : J'ai mis du temps car je me suis renseigné sur le nombre de nettoyeurs qu'il y aura ce soir. Jarod : C'est déjà mieux, alors ? Sam : Eh bien d'après mes indications ils seront six plus Monsieur Lyle et ses deux gardes du corps qui viendront les accueillir. Jarod : Alors ça va, je m'attendais à ce que Lyle prévoit beaucoup plus de monde. Tu es sûr de ce que l'on t'a dit ? Sam : Oui, il n'y a pas de doute possible. L'arrivée d'une voiture les interrompit. C'était Lyle, la limousine se gara à 20 mètres du hangar. Deux hommes sortirent et s'appuyèrent sur le capot. Jarod resta à les observer, une des vitres du véhicule se baissa et l'un des hommes alla parler à Lyle puis s'écarta pour vérifier les alentours. Quelques minutes après, Parker, Sydney et Broots arrivèrent. Jarod s'isola quelques minutes avec la jeune femme. Il se prirent dans les bras et s'embrassèrent, il regarda vite sa cheville car il avait remarqué qu'elle boitait mais ce n'était pas très grave. Juste après, l'avion atterrit et se positionna derrière la limousine. Sydney et Sam avaient fait le tour pour aller se cacher derrière un muret, à une dizaine de mètres. Quand Lyle sortit de la voiture, Jarod se précipita sur lui, récupéra son arme et lui pointa la sienne sur la tempe. Il ordonna aux nettoyeurs de donner la boîte à Parker. Ensuite elle récupéra les armes des nettoyeurs et vint à côté de Jarod pour vérifier la présence des rouleaux dans la boîte. Le Caméléon fit monter Lyle à l'arrière avec Sam, Sydney et Broots puis il se mit au volant. Après avoir confié la boîte à Sydney, Parker continua à menacer les nettoyeurs à travers la vitre baissée. La limousine sortit à vive allure de l'aéroport et se dirigea vers la forêt. Lyle : Vous êtes complètement malades, vous pouvez être sûrs que le Centre va vous retrouver et vous faire la peau. Parker : Tu ferais mieux de la fermer Lyle si tu tiens à la tienne. Lyle : Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi maintenant ? Vous allez me tuer ? Parker : Sam, fais le taire ou je m'en charge immédiatement et il risque d'y avoir du sang partout. Lyle : Au mon dieu, ce que tu me fais peur. Jarod : Bon, aller, c'est bon, on va le laisser ici. Lyle : Quoi ? En pleine forêt ? Mais je fais comment pour que l'on vienne me chercher ? Parker : Mais c'est ça qui est drôle Lyle. Tu va devoir marcher, et en plus tu auras les mains attachées dans le dos. Il s'arrêtèrent et le laissèrent sur le bord de la route, il lui faudrait marcher un bon moment avant de rencontrer quelqu'un au beau milieu de la nuit. Parker : On va où maintenant ? Jarod : J'ai loué un petit entrepôt au port, on sera tranquille là-bas. Parker : J'ai vraiment hâte de lire ces rouleaux. Je suis sûre qu'ils nous aideront à trouver les réponses à toutes nos questions. Jarod : J'en suis sûr, mais j'espère que leur petit voyage dans les airs ne les aura pas trop détériorés. Parker : Tu sais, je pense à quelque chose, si on a retrouvé les rouleaux peut-être que mon p. Monsieur Parker est toujours vivant ? Jarod : Je suis sûr que même s'il n'est pas ton vrai père il t'a aimée comme sa propre fille. Et quand on aura lu nous aussi ces rouleaux, on saura pourquoi il a sauté de l'avion et peut-être aussi s'il est vivant. À cette réponse, elle hocha la tête avec hésitation.  
  
Chapitre X :  
  
Entrepôt 18, quai C, Blue Cove : Quand ils entrèrent, ils virent que Jarod avait préparé plusieurs lits de camps. Il leur montra qu'il avait détourné de l'argent du Centre de façon à leur assurer un bon avenir en cas de problème. Sydney posa la boîte sur la table. Sydney : À toi l'honneur Jarod. Il s'approcha de la table et prit son inspiration, puis il l'ouvrit. Les rouleaux étaient là, pas en très bon état mais lisibles. Il en prit un et le déroula pour commencer à lire. Il n'y avait que quelques phrases en anglais, il ne comprenait pas les autres car il n'avait jamais vu cette écriture. Jarod : « Le Centre verra le jour, l'élu sera trouvé, un jeune garçon nommé Jarod. Une seule personne lui permettra d'accomplir sa destiné : un être cher à son c?ur. Il trouvera l'Ange et ils détruiront le Centre par le feu. » Parker : Alors c'était ça ? C'est parce que tu es l'élu l'on devait te rechercher sans relâche. Jarod : On dirait bien que oui. Je vais me mettre au travail pour essayer de traduire la suite. Sydney s'approcha d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres. Sydney : Je savais que vos avenirs étaient liés. Jarod : Et oui, il y a encore quelque temps, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Parker m'aiderait à détruire le Centre. Parker : Et moi donc ? Elle était rendue de l'autre côté de la pièce, allongée sur l'un des lits mais elle écoutait leur conversation. Jarod se tourna vers elle, elle avait sorti cette phrase d'une voix grave mais elle souriait. Jarod : Sydney, vous devriez aller dormir, on a une longue journée qui nous attend demain. Le psychologue s'exécuta pendant que Broots s'approchait. Broots : Quand irons-nous chercher Debbie ? Je m'inquiète pour elle car elle est seule chez une amie, le Centre pourrait lui faire du mal. Jarod : Ne vous en faites pas, nous irons la chercher à la première heure demain. Puis il se retourna pour commencer ses recherches sur Internet. Vers quatre heures du matin, Parker se réveilla et aperçut Jarod toujours en train de travailler, elle s'approcha de lui. Parker : Tu ne devrais pas dormir toi non plus ? Jarod : Je trop envie de déchiffrer ces rouleaux, j'ai juste trouvé qu'il s'agissait du langage Vespasien mais pour les traduire il faudrait rencontrer le docteur Peter Woodward. Parker : Qui est-ce ? Jarod : C'est un archéographologue de renom. Parker : Et il habite où ton Dr Woodward ? Jarod : À New York. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé qu'on allait régler le sort du Centre demain et que l'on partirait pour NY après-demain. Est-ce que ce plan te convient ? Parker : Très bien, mais pour qu'il marche à la perfection, il faudrait que tu viennes te coucher. Il se leva et ils s'embrassèrent, puis ils allèrent se coucher. Il l'entourait de ses bras, comme s'il ne voulait plus qu'elle parte. Parker aimait sentir son parfum et son c?ur battre contre elle, elle se sentait à l'aise mais surtout libre et c'était ce qu'elle voulait depuis longtemps. Quand elle se réveilla il n'était plus là, comme à son habitude. Mais elle resta couchée, elle était au chaud et elle savait que ni son psychopathe de frère ni son meurtrier de père ne viendraient la chercher ici. Une heure après, Jarod rentra, il avait réussi à se procurer assez de C4 pour faire exploser le Centre et provoquer un cratère assez grand pour qu'il lui serve de tombe. Il était passé chercher Debbie chez son amie Ils étaient tous très nerveux, ils voulaient anéantir Lyle et Raines mais ne voulaient pas être à l'origine d'une centaine de morts. Ils allaient donc évacuer le Centre avant de laisser place à un fabuleux feu d'artifice.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sur la route du Centre, Blue Cove : Un silence pesant régnait sur la voiture, même Broots n'osait prononcer un seul mot de peur de se faire fusiller du regard. Il tenait sa fille serrée contre lui. Ils avaient mis la journée à mettre leur plan au point. Ce seront Jarod et Parker qui s'occuperont de la mise en place des bombes pendant que Sydney aidera Broots à pirater les caméras. Sam fera le guet et les couvrira en cas de problèmes. Et Debbie avait promis de rester bien sagement dans la voiture. La maison des horreurs était enfin en vue et eut pour seul effet d'accentuer la tension à l'intérieur du véhicule où se mêlaient hâte et appréhension. Ils se garèrent à l'écart et se rapprochèrent discrètement, Jarod les fit rentrer par l'endroit d'où il s'était échappé un peu plus de cinq ans auparavant. C'est ici qu'ils se séparèrent, Broots devait d'abord déconnecter les caméras. Dix minutes après, Jarod et Parker atteignaient le SL-27. Il fallait s'attaquer aux fondations pour créer le plus de dégâts possibles. Ils déposèrent les charges, une tous les dix mètres, ils réglèrent les minuteries à 15 minutes. Il fallait que les gens aient le temps de sortir car tous les deux ne voulaient pas provoquer un carnage. Sam, Broots et Sydney les attendaient dans la voiture mais tous les deux furent stoppés au moment de s'enfuir. C'était Lyle et ses nettoyeurs.  
  
Chapitre XI :  
  
Lyle : Alors soeurette, on ne dit plus bonjour à son petit frère ? Parker : Lyle. Lyle pointait son arme sur le front de sa s?ur, Jarod passa devant elle, il avait un air grave. Jarod : Si vous voulez un conseil, vous feriez mieux partir d'ici immédiatement. On a piégé les SL-26 et 27. Tout va exploser dans dix minutes. Lyle : Tu crois vraiment je vais avaler ça ? Tu m'as déjà eu une fois mais il n'y en aura pas deux. Parker : Lyle. Tu ferais mieux de te tirer maintenant ou on devra se ramasser à la petite cuillère ainsi que le personnel qui travail ici. Lyle : Menottez-les et envoyez-les dans le bureau de Raines. Et je veux deux hommes pour vérifier les SL-26 et 27. Des nettoyeurs s'approchèrent d'eux mais furent KO rapidement, puis Parker tira deux balles dans le c?ur de Lyle avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit. Avant de partir, Jarod tira l'alarme incendie. Après être montés dans la voiture, ils déposèrent Sam à l'aéroport de Blue Cove pour ensuite aller directement à New York.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hôtel Johnson, New York : Parker était accoudée à la fenêtre, Jarod était assis au bout du lit. Il avait l'air pensif. Parker regardait les voitures défiler dans la rue. Un journal était posé sur la table, on pouvait voir à la Une qu'un laboratoire en recherches génétiques avait été détruit dans le Delaware. Et cette explosion, d'origine inconnue n'aurait fait aucun blessé car l'alarme incendie avait été tirée et le bâtiment évacué. Le téléphone de Jarod les sortit de leurs pensées, c'était le Major Charles. Major Charles : Bonjour Jarod. Jarod : Bonjour papa ! Comment ça va ? Vous êtes bien arrivés à NY ? Major Charles : Oui, c'est bon, tout va pour le mieux. Vous avez lu les journaux ? Jarod : Oui, je suis heureux qu'il n'y ait pas eu de blessés. La police s'intéresse de près à cette affaire, ils auraient retrouvé des dossiers contenant des informations confidentielles. Major Charles : Très bien, plus vite ils mettrons leur nez dans cette histoire, plus vite le Centre disparaîtra. Jarod : Je suis d'accord, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le docteur Peter Woodward pour qu'il nous aide à déchiffrer les rouleaux. Major Charles : J'ai été hier à l'adresse que tu m'avais indiquée mais l'endroit semblait inhabité depuis un bon moment. Parker : J'ai trouvé l'adresse d'un archéographologue, Peter Bourne dans le sud de Manhattan. Je parie que c'est lui. Jarod : Tu as entendu papa ? On se rejoint à 14 h dans la cinquième au 212. Major Charles : Ok, à tout à l'heure.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Manhattan, New York : Tout le monde se retrouva et monta au troisième étage. Le Dr Woodward était là et les accueillit gentiment en les installant dans son salon. Ils étaient tous tendus mais la surprise envahit la pièce quand on déroula les rouleaux. Ils virent une chose à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas : toutes les écritures avaient disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'une phrase, celle écrite en anglais : « Le Centre verra le jour, l'élu sera trouvé, un jeune garçon nommé Jarod. Une seule personne lui permettra d'accomplir sa destiné : un être cher à son c?ur. Il trouvera l'Ange et ils détruiront le Centre par le feu. » Tous restèrent stupéfaits, ils se regardaient. Alors le destin de Jarod et Parker était de détruire le Centre, tout simplement.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Deux mois plus tard : La police avait enfin mis Raines en prison car elle avait découvert qu'il avait mené des expériences de génétique sur des enfants. Toute la famille de Jarod s'installa en Californie. Sydney, Broots et Debbie les avaient suivis et les parents de Jarod avaient tenu à s'occuper d'Angelo. Parker et Jarod avaient emménagé ensemble et s'étaient trouvé du travail : lui dans le milieu de la chirurgie et elle était devenue l'une des meilleurs flics de la région. Mais elle dû s'arrêter moins d'un an après pour prendre un congé de maternité.  
  
The end 


End file.
